


Everyday Family Life

by shadowcock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bisexual, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Happy Sex, Incest, Loli, Lolicon, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Pedophilia, Shota, Underage Sex, pedo, sex is normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcock/pseuds/shadowcock
Summary: A day in a life of a woman named Maria...





	Everyday Family Life

In a town, in suburban Seattle there lived a normal loving family... Maria (30), a mother of two was preparing dinner as her kids play in the background. 

“Mommy…” Kevin (12), her little man said in a shy voice… 

Maria turned around to see her little boy squirming, he was completely nude and he was trying to push his penis down. 

“Oh sweetie, do you want to play with mommy?” she said in a tender motherly tone. The boy just nodded. The woman pulled her dress up and exposed her clean shaven pussy, arching her back and presenting it to her little boy. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This might be a surprising family dynamic to some… but in reality, this was how most families acted in this world… 

Some time ago a miracle cure was found that cured cancer and birth defects… problem was… it raised EVERYONE’s libido… which is a good thing because it also lowered the birth rate. That was over 100yrs ago. 

\---------------------------------------now back to the story---------------------------------------------------

Kevin quickly got his stool and slowly entered his mommy’s now dripping pussy… after a hundred years of heightened libido, a 12yr old cock was about 7-8 inches easy… 

“Ooooohhhhh….” a little voice moaned… it was Cindy (8), Maria’s youngest… she was on the counter with her legs spread open wide, playing with her tiny pussy… the young girl was dripping like her mother. 

“That’s it Kevin, fuck mommy like the slut she is!!!” Maria begged… luckily her sauce was done… she just needed to keep it warm. So she was enjoying her son’s cock as it rammed into her, like only a young boy entering puberty can. 

As a mother, she was proud her son could fuck her with such energy… she loves her husband but there is something about having her son’s thick cock lovingly plunge into her motherly hole.

“Ohhhh…. Mommy I love your pussy!!!” the boy said wanting his feelings to reach his mother… and by how he was fucking her, she could feel his love…

Just then the door opened… it was Mike (32), Maria’s husband and father to their kids... “Hi, honey I’m-” but he was interrupted by the scene in front of him… his wife being pounded by his 12yr old son as his 8yr old daughter watched as she diddled her pink hole.  
“Maria! How dare you!” he said walking up to the counter… he took off his clothes… “how can you leave our sweet little cindy out of the fun.” he said tenderly, as he lowered his mouth onto her soaping wet pussy. 

“Yay… daddy’s mouth is so- Uhhhhh….” little Cindy could not finish her thought cause her daddy began to lick her little hole for all it was worth… and to him… his daughter’s pussy was worth a lot. Her toes curled as her daddy pushed his tongue into her tiny hole, deeper and deeper… Cindy loved how her daddy’s tongue could reach so deep inside her. 

“M-mommy… I’m gonna-” Kevin began to say as he began to fuck his mom harder and harder… Maria knew this feeling she knew her little boy…

“CUM INSIDE MOMMY’S PUSSY BABY!!!!” she screamed. At that moment she could feel her son empty his balls into her wanting pussy. The feeling of his hot pre-teen cum flooded her womb coating every inch of her insides… she hoped she would bare his child after this… the thought made her cum again, making her fall to her knees. 

“Mommy’s ok,” she assured her worried little boy. “Help mommy to the couch baby,” she said in her sweet maternal voice… the boy loved being a help to his mommy so acting like a big man he tried to lift her up… but he was only able to lift her shoulder and help her to her feet. Seeing this Maria have her son a kiss on the cheek as if saying “I love you anyway.” 

When the two reached the couch, she asked Kevin to take her dress and top off… so they could cuddle the right way… as usual her 12yr old grabbed as much ass as he could… he loves every bit of his mother but he loved her ass the most… they sat there resting for a moment… 

Soon Mike followed suit and brought Cindy over to the living room... Maria smiled at him as if saying thank you for the entertainment… she winked at him as she enjoyed the view. 

“Yess daddy eat my little pussy!!! Come on daddy, show mommy how much you love my kiddy-hole!!!” The girl demanded as she pushed her daddy’s head into her child cunt… 

But Maria knew, Caleb, and she knew how much her young pink smoothness, turned him on… she also knew he loved her pussy just as much… the thought made her wet, though you would never know it by the thick boy cum dripping out of her smooth mature pussy. In fact, Kevin was feeding her his cum as they watched the daddy/daughter love going on in front of them. Scoop after scoop was lovingly fed to his mother… and she made sure to lick up every drop. 

“That was so good daddy,” Cindy said as she leaned over to kiss her daddy, she loved how her juices tasted from her daddy’s lips… she noticed that her goo tasted a bit different when she licked them from her mommy’s lips and when she licked them from her daddy’s lips… even her brother… she loved tasting them from everyone… but her daddy’s lips tasted the best, she thought.

“Now it’s Cindy’s turn to make daddy feel good with her lips,” she said as sexily as she could… but it came out adorable and sexy in its own way. 

The little girl pushed her daddy back and making him sit back she pushed his legs apart and she stood over her daddy’s cock while she pulled her young lips apart as she lowered herself onto his thick veiny dick… 

The little girl begs her brother to fuck her every day, and she works on stretching her holes to their limit… it was not long before her daddy gave in as fucked her for her birthday present. That was only two months ago… she loves feeling her daddy’s cock slide in and out of her… she was in heaven… but he could not go too fast so he makes sure to go slowly… 

She lowered herself onto her daddy’s rock hard cock… she felt her special place stretch to accommodate her lover and daddy… Caleb, held his little girl’s hips so she would not fall and suddenly impale herself onto his nearly 10in cock. She could only take 7 ½ inches of it but he was proud of her for taking that much… 

Soon Cindy was in a groove she put her hands on the back of her head and began to hop on her daddy’s cock… she knew this was her daddy’s favorite position ‘cause he loved how her bubble butt would spread as she lowered herself down. And if he was less of a man he would give into his desire and fuck her crazy… but his little girl was too small for that… one day he thought, he would give her a real hard fuck, when she was able to take it.

Soon the girl’s legs began to shake, if it weren't for him holding her by the waist, she would have fallen onto his cock and hurt herself, but instead, he continued to fuck her as if he was using a masturbation toy… she lifted her and pushed her down onto his dick… her body shook like crazy and soon she was squirting her kiddy juices everywhere… Maria and Kevin opened their mouths to taste the warm goo as it sprayed toward them. 

The four rested for a bit… but soon they were all up and ready for another round. 

“Ok, one more fuck and then dinner,” Maria said sternly. They all agreed. 

Kevin looked at his daddy’s cock and licked his lips… he loved getting plowed by his daddy… but not as much as fucking his mom… 

Mike saw his confusion, “Look, son, what if you fuck your mom while I fuck you?” he said kissing his boy on the lips. As the two parted a string of saliva connected their lips for a few seconds.

Maria loved how her son sounded as he took his daddy’s cock… he lets out the cutest grunt. So she bent over and spread her thick ass apart… Kevin could not help it he suddenly jumped his mother and plowed his boy cock into her ass… luckily she always cleans herself before and after using the bathroom… the rules of the house are, always be ready for sex! 

So when his daddy slowly entered his boypussy he was just as clean as his mother… and all he needed to worry about was accommodating his daddy’s thick stick. 

Cindy’s pussy was still red, from her earlier fuck… so Maria motioned for her to come closer and soon the mother was gently licking her daughter’s cunt. 

From behind her, she could hear her son’s cute grunts… and “yesss daddy help me fuck mommy harder!!” he begged between those moans. 

“Ok son, you asked for it!” Mike said before he began to really drill his son’s ass-pussy… his little girly grunts and moans drove the man crazy with lust… so everything he was holding back with Cindy he unleashed on his son… he fucked him like the whore he knew his son could be. 

Maria began to moan as the two picked up the pace… her ass was almost being abused from the hard fucking her two boys were doing… but she loved every minute of it… the feeling of her son’s cock with the strength of her husband… drove her wild… even her daughter screaming “Mommy eat me harder!!! Lick my cunny mommy lick me like a whore, I wanna be a whore like mommy a slutty whore just like mommy!!!” she screamed over and over. 

With her daughter talking like that, and her daddy/son fuck combination she knew she would not last long. Then she felt it, her son filling her ass with his seed. Then she felt a sudden thrust and no motion… she knew it was Mike filling their son with his daddy seed… the thought made her cum like crazy… and her shaking made her daughter cum too… though it was not as powerful as when her daddy fucked her, it was just as satisfying. The little girl’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as her mom continued to lick her pussy… and with that, the four collapsed into a heap of flesh and sweat… after what seemed like an eternity of cuddling. Mike spoke…

“I need to piss,” he said as he got up… his now soft dick easily pulled out of his son’s fine ass. 

“Me too daddy.” he said as he jumped up with renewed energy. 

“Wait!” Maria said in her ‘I am mommy listen to what I say” voice. The boys (though doing the pee-pee dance) stopped in their tracks. 

“I’m thirsty,” she said with a sly smile, she got up and raced to the bathroom, Cindy followed knowing what was coming. 

The two sat in the tub, with their mouths open. Mike and Kevin smiled at each other as they let a stream of hot pale yellow liquid flow from their soft cocks into Maria and Cindy’s mouths. The two girls gulped as much as they could, but some of the golden liquid escaped their mouths having some of the hot piss wash over their bodies… they both loved this feeling especially Cindy… the two parents have been pissing on their kids since they were old enough to talk… at first, they didn’t like the smell but soon they got over it and loved everything about it… the taste the way the warmth feels when the piss hit their soft bodies… it was glorious.

But all good things must come to an end, and the two boys had finished peeing… 

“Ok boys our turn,” Maria said… 

With the boys they could piss on whoever they wanted they just needed to point and shoot... but since they weren’t as “versatile” the girls chose to pick one of the guys, stand in the tub with their legs open wide and piss away… 

Maria decided to piss on her son and Cindy pissed on her daddy… she loved watching her daddy try to catch her stream… Maria, on the other hand, had been doing this for a while so her piss hit her boy’s mouth almost every time. 

The boys also loved being pissed on, but more for the view, don’t get it wrong they loved the feeling and the taste but watching the girls pulling their lips wide open and watching the piss coming out made for some hot dreams later… Mike also loved how his daughter would giggle and her stream would shake as if her whole body was laughing… and watching her piss coming out of her tiny piss hole made him keep wanting more… 

But as always, it ended too soon… but the family washed up. It took a little longer than usual ‘cause Maria would fuck herself with the shampoo bottle… and Kevin would do the same they even got Mike to take a cock up his ass cause he could not take the soap bottle… and he said he could… he lost and had to get fucked by Kevin… while the girls cheered them on. 

 

Soon they all headed down for dinner (it was cold by now) they laughed and shared what happened in their day… just like a normal loving family.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peoples :) sorry I have been gone for so long... I have not been in the mood to write, and for those who look forward to my stories... I am sorry. But I would rather not write than put out some crappy stories I'm not happy with. 
> 
> Anyways, I've been spending most of my time in a place called Social Incest (http://social-incest.com/) so if you wanna stop by sign up :)
> 
> Oh and please, absolutely NO underaged sign ups... and if you do sign up DO NOT use an avatar that people can mistaken as you (in other words don't use a model as your avatar) if you try to trick people that you are someone you are not YOU WILL BE FOUND AND BANNED. Also, do not sign up as a girl if you are a guy. You can use nondescript avatars to stay anonymous if you want :) 
> 
> again I am there most of the time so if you want to talk drop me a line...


End file.
